Big Time Messups
by Serene Cullen
Summary: James, Carlos, and Logan have Lucy do some things to Kendall that Kendall isn't really fond of. Perhaps in the end the two can work things out and find a relationship no one expected.  KUCY!
1. Big Time Deal

Big Time Deal

"Hey," Kendall called as he saw Lucy walking in through the lobby. He grabbed her arm and turned her towards him.

"Woah hey Kendall," she gave him a surprised smile. Kendall smiled in return loving the surprised look on the beautiful girl's face.

"Wanna come to the studio and listen to us record? We're doing another rock song and I wanna make sure with the queen of rock that it does in fact rock," Kendall seemed pleased.

"Well I have nothing else to do and I'd love to come with you," Lucy said allowing Kendall to take her hand and lead her to the car.

She was surprised when Kendall slid into the driver's seat. Lucy grabbed James's arm as he took ahold of the passenger door. She shook her head and sent him off towards the back. "No way friend zone number one," she climbed into the passenger seat and took Kendall's hand gently. He looked over shocked but didn't say anything he just smiled.

Once at the studio the gang unloaded. "So here we are," Kendall gestured to the studio. He led the whole group inside and they reached recording studio A where Gustavo was waiting.

"Dogs and snob girl!" Gustavo roared turning in his editing chair.

"Lucy is also an acceptable name, or rocker if you can't think of anything else." Lucy commented before noticing that somehow she and Kendall had interlocked hands once again.

"If you're going to be in here sit down and hush up!" Gustavo yelled.

Lucy raised her eyebrow and sat as Kendall, Friend Zone 1 & 2, and obsessed with a fictional character all went into the studio. The beat came on first and Kendall face palmed himself as a very 'cute' beat came on. Lucy smirked from the couch and waved as the beat continued. Soon the boys began singing and Lucy heard some potential in the lyrics but the beat was the abhorred 'cute.'

Kendall and the rest of the bad came out of the studio while Gustavo went about tweaking. "Gustavo you know that didn't rock right?" Kendall asked.

"You sit!" Gustavo yelled in reply.

"Ya sit!" Lucy yelled chuckling.

"Don't start with me," Kendall said tossing his feet up beside Lucy and resting his head back. She turned her body and laid between his legs her hands resting on the upper part of his pants. Kendall and Lucy hadn't noticed but the other boys definitely did. "So other than the beat what did you think of the song?"

"Well Kendall there are only really two things in a song. Your super cute sounding beat-"

"I thought I said don't start with me," he smirked down at her taking a hand through her hair.

"And the lyrics which were eh," she waved one of her hands back and forth in an ify manner.

"Only eh! Lucy you're killing me," Kendall said lounging back.

"Well I don't blame you entirely after all you don't write the songs," Lucy glared over at Gustavo.

"Fine dogs go home! Critical girl go with them!" Gustavo yelled banishing them all.

"Wait we need to talk to him first," James yelled as he grabbed on of Kendall's arms and Logan grabbed the other. The boys yanked Kendall from under Lucy and she plopped face first on the couch.

"I'll be in the car!" Lucy said getting up and walking out.

"So," James said nodding towards Kendall.

"Did you get it!" Carlos jumped into the questioning.

"Remember the deal," Logan poked Kendall's chest.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kendall asked giving them all incredulous looks.

"You know the feeling," James looked down at Kendall's crotch.

"Ya sex and tell," Carlos reminded.

"Ew guys no! Lucy and I aren't like that," Kendall said.

"Well you never got it with Jo so we thought maybe Lucy was more your type," Logan shrugged seeming disappointed.

Kendall rolled his eyes and walked out the other boys following and grumbling.

"Hey you came back," Lucy said putting her phone back in her purse.

"I did," Kendall smiled. He got into the driver's side and the three other boys got in the back.

"Wanna come up to my room and watch TV?" Lucy asked as Kendall parked the car and the other boys raced back up to the room but Kendall lingered.

"Sounds great," Kendall said and the two made their way up to her single room apartment.

"My room is more spacious," Lucy said locking the door behind Kendall. She led him into her room which was still a little tight especially with the entertainment unit shoved against the wall. "Sit on the bed," she said nudging him. Kendall sat on the bed and Lucy followed him. She grabbed a remote by the bed and clicked a button and the unit opened up revealing a pretty cool looking TV.

"Sweet," Kendall said looking on as Lucy fiddled with the channels.

"Thanks," Lucy smiled. "Anything you wanna watch?"

"Before or after you get rid of the static?" he joked. Lucy swatted him with her hand and he chuckled. "So what did you like to play with as a kid?"

"Um well I was a Barbie girl," Lucy said.

"No!" Kendall said gasping and smiling widely at her.

"Yes, yes, I was a Barbie girl. I played with my dolls almost every day, Barbie and Ken and- hey! Kendall, Ken doll omg that is your new nickname with me," Lucy smirked wickedly.

"Oh gosh that's never gonna go away is it?" he asked.

"Nope," Lucy said abandoning the staticy TV and flipping over on top of Kendall.

"So what else did you like to play with?" Kendall asked as Lucy began fiddling with her fingers on his chest.

"I played with Barbies," Lucy said and kissed his cheek. "And Polly's," she kissed just next to his lips. "And stuffed animals," she kissed his chin. "And I played with X-men action figures," she kissed below his neck. Kendall's breath began to hitch and he gripped her hips pulling them down on him. Lucy began grinding on him and kissing and nipping his neck. Kendall pulled her close and began rubbing up her sides.

Suddenly Lucy's breath hitched as she felt Kendall against her thigh and she stood from the bed. "Ok boys all done he's yours," she opened her bedroom door and the three other BTR members erupted into the room.

"Thanks Lucy," James said shoving a twenty into her hand.

"You rock!" Carlos said handing her two tens.

"Thanks Luce!" Logan also jogged in handing her a pristinely crisp twenty.

"And your payment is thanks enough," Lucy said going to put her newly acquired next month's apartment payment down. As she looked back she saw Kendall glaring at her before looking away.

Lucy couldn't shake that cold stare out of her head so she returned to the room where Logan, James, and Carlos were interrogating Kendall. "Hey guys Gustavo just called me Logan and Carlos you need to go lay over tones for the new track. James you're needed for a photo shoot. Kendall he didn't say anything about you so I guess you're free."

"Oh ok thanks Lucy," the boys said waving and leaving. "And Kendall," James popped his head back in. "This isn't over," and with that the boys left.

"I may have lied," Lucy said as the door shut.

"Ya ok whatever," Kendall said getting up "I have homework to do," Kendall said.

Lucy was quiet for a moment "you didn't have homework before."

"Well now I do," Kendall stormed out.

#

**AN: This will be a two shot series please review I really love Kendall and Lucy together!**


	2. Big Time Arguments

Big Time Arguments

Lucy went down to the main desk and handed Bitters her next month's rent. On her way back up Lucy hit one more floor above her original choice, which was her own level. She waited for the elevator to leave her floor and got out when she came upon Kendall's level. She went to his apartment and knocked loudly on the door.

"Yes?" a woman asked opening the door.

Lucy was taken aback at first having forgotten that the band didn't have their apartment to themselves. "Hi," she said to the woman who stared at her oddly. "I'm Lucy Stone, I'm friends with Big Time Rush," she said.

"Oh well most of the boys aren't here right now," she said smiling. "But my son Kendall is in his room," she opened the door allowing Lucy in.

"Thanks," Lucy said walking past her. She strutted her way down the hall and opened three doors before finding Kendall. "Hey," Lucy barged in.

Kendall didn't even turn to her since he was lying on his bed with his ipod headphones in his ear. _Homework right_ Lucy rolled her eyes before picking the earphones from his ears. "Homework looks hard," Lucy glared.

"It is so I gave up," Kendall lied.

"Are you mad at me?" Lucy cut to the chase.

"No, no why on earth would I be mad at you?" sarcasm dripped from every word.

"Look I don't have many friends around here ok. So I can't really afford to lose any," she looked at him straight in the eye since he had turned over to face her.

"Well you should have thought about that sooner. Look I'm not mad I'm just busy and tired. Go back to your own room," Kendall banished picking up his ipod.

"No!" Lucy said defiantly. "I told you I don't have friends to lose," she barked.

"Then think before you act," Kendall said still not facing her.

"Kendall-"

"Ok you wanna know so bad? Fine," Kendal snapped. "First off what you did was completely embarrassing and I'm pissed you knowingly agreed to that. I didn't take you as the type to make money like that. Second I don't want a relationship because I just got out of one and I don't want someone who screws around with things involving a relationship. Third messing with me then leaving just reminded me of the fact that my girlfriend left me a week ago. So congratulations you managed to embarrass me, piss me off, and remind me that I just got dumped all in one act."

Lucy stood there for a few seconds feeling smaller than small. She had no idea what to say and didn't know if anything would make it better. Words just began to flow from her mouth before she could think the first part was obvious "I'm sorry." It was the stuff after that was hard. "That was never my intention to hurt you or embarrass you or, or any of that. I just got out of a long relationship too so I understand what you're going through. My boyfriend ended up taking my virginity from me forcefully. That's one of the reasons I left him and came here. I'm not usually the type to go slutting around. As far as I'm concerned I'm a virgin but physically I'm not. I'm sorry that I pissed you off because I really do like you. So I apologize and I guess since you don't seem like you want to forgive me I'll just say goodbye and I guess sorry for falling for you."

Lucy turned after her rather long spiel and exited the room.

"Lucy," Kendall sighed. She turned back "don't leave," he whispered.

"But you hate me, and I mean rightfully so I messed up. I didn't even think about how you'd take it," Lucy scuffed her shoe.

"Look I was mad because you embarrassed me but honestly Lucy I'm not looking for a relationship," Kendall said. "I would love to continue to be your friend but I don't think I'm ready for a girlfriend."

Lucy nodded and sat beside him on the bed. "How about a friend who gets to kiss you?" she asked curiously.

"That's a girlfriend in my book," Kendall said pulling her close to him.

"Well then how about a girlfriend?"

"What did we just talk about?" Kendall scolded.

"How you aren't ready," Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Exactly, now you can stay here with me but no kissing will be done."

"Not even a little?" Lucy asked looking up with cute puppy eyes.

Kendall looked down at her "what do you think?"

"I think you need a kiss," Lucy said planting a soft one on his lips.

"One or two couldn't hurt," Kendall said pulling her close and granting her the object of her desire.

#

**AN: Only one more chapter to go and this mini series is over. Please review.**


	3. Big Time Drama

Big Time Drama

"So how long have I had to stare at you cuddle with my girlfriend?" James glared at Kendall from a pool chair.

"Three months now," Kendall said pulling Lucy closer to him on their shared pool chair. He nuzzled his nose into the nape of Lucy's neck. She smiled and kissed him pushing him back on the chair.

"Stop kissing my woman!" James screeched.

"I'm not yours James," Lucy tapped his nose smiling sympathetically. "But I do feel like jumping in the pool. Wanna join me babe?" Lucy asked standing and shaking her skimpy bikini covered ass in his face.

"I'm good watching," Kendall winked. "Kiss first?"

"Always," Lucy said cupping his face in her hands and kissing him before jumping into the pool and finding herself surrounded by Carlos and James as well. She laughed as the two played around with her.

"Oh that's not good," James suddenly said.

"What?" Lucy asked turning to see what James was looking at.

"Nothing, nothing!" James said and upon seeing what James saw Carlos also joined the frenzy. "Come on, come on," James pulled her from the pool.

"No what's going on?" Lucy said pushing the boys away.

"Lucy don't look," Carlos pleaded.

Lucy looked towards where the boys had been and saw a blonde girl holding on tightly to Kendall. Lucy walked over and tapped Kendall on the shoulder. "Remember me?" she asked.

"Oh God, I'm sorry Lucy hi, yes hi," he immediately released the blonde and came over to Lucy's side pulling her close. "Lucy this is my ex Jo, Jo this is my girlfriend Lucy," Kendall said kissing Lucy's head.

"Oh I didn't realize we were dating other people," Jo said snotty her face suddenly showing distaste.

"Well we had the whole break-up thing when you left so I figured that meant we were both free to do whatever and I didn't even know you were getting back. I thought you were supposed to be gone for three years it's only been six months."

"Oh I was wondering if you remembered it had only been six months," Jo set her hand on her hips.

"Look I don't know who you are or anything but I'd appreciate it if you'd lose that attitude while talking to my boyfriend," Lucy cut in.

"Who the hell are you?" Jo cut in.

"Jo you never acted like this before," Kendall said taking her arms in his hands.

"Well maybe because you never went and cheated on me," Jo said.

"Jo are you drunk or something? Because I don't know who this is but this isn't you," Kendall said stroking her face.

"Then will you come back to me?" Jo said looking up at him from her long eyelashes.

"Jo I'm with Lucy now. Lucy is really cool and awesome and she even helped the band. The guys all like her and Camille and her go out every Wednesday to do some shopping."

"I don't care how much everyone else likes her Kendall do you like her?"

"Yes I really like her," Kendall said. "I want to be your friend Jo but I'm really into Lucy and I don't want to leave her."

"Why not?" Jo yelled.

Lucy rolled her eyes "ok you two talk and I'm going to get Logan on Carlos's shoulders and I'm going to go play chicken on James," Lucy kissed Kendall.

"Oh are you sure?" Kendall asked "I can chicken with you."

"You're handling grown up Kendall stuff," Lucy said jumping back into the water. "Ok Logan get on Carlos's shoulders we're playing chicken!" Lucy commanded.

"Here," Kendall jumped in. "I'm going to enjoy my day with my girlfriend," and with that Kendall lifted Lucy on his shoulders and forced Logan on James's shoulders. Lucy fell off of Kendall's shoulders quickly but Kendall grabbed her and pulled her above the surface.

"I fell," Lucy pouted.

"That's ok," Kendall kissed her and held her close. "I told Jo if she can't be nice to my girlfriend then I don't want her to hang around me."

"Oh but Kendall I don't want you to lose friends because of me," Lucy said. "I trust you I know you won't cheat on me."

"I know and knowing that you felt that way was one of the things that made it easy to tell her."

Lucy smiled and hugged Kendall "you're a pretty cool boyfriend," she said.

"Well you're a pretty cool girlfriend," Kendall said kissing her hard.

#

**AN: Well that's the end of this mini-series. I know Jo seems a little out of character but I figured that since she came back just to see Kendall she would probably flip out a little. I hope you liked it please review.**


End file.
